


Just One Bite

by CatholicChika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Fluff, He’s kind of an ass too but he cares for Rey a lot, Rough Kissing, Smug Ben Solo, Vampire Ben, Vampire Hunter Rey, blood sucking, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatholicChika/pseuds/CatholicChika
Summary: All of Rey’s life she has trained to end the lives of vampires, to put an end to their existence altogether. If only the first vampire she decides to hunt isn’t so damn enticing.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Just One Bite

“ _You can drink, if you really want to_.” 

Ben jerks his head upwards at his guest’s sudden offer, her cheeks reddening a bit when her eyes meet his piercing gaze. “My blood, I mean.” She further emphasises on her statement, and she pulls her collar down to her shoulders, looking to the side and refusing to meet his eyes again. 

Despite not being able to see his face, she can feel those deep, red irsises of his practically crawl into her skin, and she hears him shift closer to her. Rey looks back at her ghoulish companion, only to be met with an all too direct sight of his incredibly toned chest. _God, how much do vampires work out?_ She thinks, then looks away in embarrassment when she finds herself staring. 

Truthfully, Rey doesn’t know what the actual hell she’s doing. She was originally sent by an anonymous source to hunt a reportedly dangerous, vile creature—a vampire. Ever since she was a young girl, she’d trained to fight- no, _kill_ one. She’d gone through so many series of grovelling training and sleepless nights, only for her to end up in the very clutches of the one kind of being she despises—a _bloody_ vampire. 

She sighs exasperatedly, thinking of the kind of shameful looks her fellow hunters would give her if they saw the kind of state she’s in. _What kind of hunter willingly lets a vampire drink her blood?_ She’d be seen as disgraceful as she sees herself now. If only she could be more like Leia Organa; the most skilled and most graceful vampire hunter she’s ever known. All her life she’s looked up to Leia, but she knows she’ll never even be near the same level as her. Especially since, unfortunately, she made the ignorant decision of letting herself study this creature further. It’s not like she’s attached or anything, especially not to a vampire as vile and uncaring as Benjamin Solo. 

“My, my,” Ben grabs her by her chin, lifting her face up so she’s made to look at him once more. “if you make an offer like that, you know I just can’t refuse.” He smirks, his fangs only adding to the gravity of his expression, and Rey can’t help the heat she feels forming in her lower stomach. _Bloody hell_ , he’s hot. 

He traces her lips with his finger, still gazing down at her with a smug, relaxed expression, and she swears she’s being driven into absolute madness by this damned monstrous creature. “B-But, just one bite.” She says as sternly as she possibly can, trying to make her stance clear, but it’s difficult with how close he is to her right now. Mind numbingly close, it becomes even worse when he presses his forehead against hers. 

“I’ll kill you if it hurts.” Rey threatens him, as he snakes his hand behind her neck. What he does is enough to make her feel tiny, his hand is large and feels strong, but she instantly shakes the thoughts aside of where else his _large, strong_ hands could go. “My dear, you already came here to kill me anyway.” Ben chuckles, and she absolutely hates how his irksomely smug nature makes her feel.“And don’t worry,” 

She can feel him smiling against her neck now, which causes her to bite her lower lip in regrettable anticipation. “ _you’ll get used to it._ ” He continues, and before she can react, his fangs sink themselves into her neck, breaking into her soft flesh. Her instant reaction is to grit her teeth and shut her eyes, her hands making their way to the bloodsucker’s messy locks of hair. 

Ben grips onto her hips to keep her steady and in place, while all that goes through Rey’s mindis the question of why it doesn’t hurt that he’s practically sucking the blood out of her. Sure, she definitely felt pressure from his fangs burying themselves into her bare neck, but other than that? _She feels absolute bliss_.

Rey suddenly remembers a book she’d read when she was younger, given to her by her parents who were once hunters too. In the book there was a section about how avampire can choose to release pheromones through their fangs instead of venom, making a human feel pleasure instead of pain. She wonders if Ben consciously made the decision not to bring her pain, but she quickly brushes those thoughts aside. Why would a damn vampire care about her well-being? 

She bites her lip intensely as he continues to feast on her blood, a moan nearly escaping her lips when she feels the bastard vampire pull her closer to his massive stature. She’s in awe of how large he is compared to her, she thinks she’s of fair height, but man is he tall.

He pulls his fangs away from her neck for a moment, and she swears she almost whines. Turns out he only stops so he can smirk down at her, observing the way she desperately pants, _begging_ for more, but not with words. He grabs her by the small of her back this time, then harshly digs his fangs into the other side of her neck, as if he’s marking his territory. This time she moans, and he swears it goes straight to his crotch. She feels shame at how good it feels, and she knows this really isn’t enough. _She wants more._

“M-More...” She manages to whimper out through pants and gasps, her eyes meeting Ben’s now darkened and lust-filled ones. “I want _more_.” He licks his lips at her abrupt neediness, momentarily stopping so he can unbutton his own shirt. He tosses it aside before moving in closer to her. She takes the time to stare at his muscular figure, nearly licking her lips when she feels his warmth covering her whole body. 

His tongue runs against the places where he previously bit her, causing her to shiver vigorously. “I thought you said I could only take one bite.” He teases, right before biting her neck hard again. She has to cover her mouth to stop herself from moaning now, and she instinctively rubs her thighs together. “Shut up...” She whispers in response to his rather taunting comment. 

“I’m not the one being loud.” He retorts, suddenly pulling the now completely flushed girl onto his lap, and she moans harder at the feeling of his erection pressed up against her. She didn’t think he’d be getting turned on too, but then again, the carnal noises she’s been making is to blame. 

He sinks his fangs into her flesh deeper, causing her to bury her face into his bare shoulder, her nails digging into his back. He’d be lying if he said he doesn’t enjoy it, and she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t as well. Her legs instinctively wrap themselves around his torso, and he refuses to let go of his grip on her waist. _He doesn’t want to let her go._

She starts to squirm a bit while in his lap, throwing her head back in complete bliss, and he has to let the back of her neck rest against his palm to prevent her from possibly spraining herself.“ _Easy now_ , my dear.” Ben says with a chuckle, as he briefly pulls away from her neck. “I know it feels good, but we wouldn’t want you actually getting hurt, now would we?” 

Rey feels herself growing even redder because of his concern for her, and she hates how genuine he sounds. “Just... shut up and bite me already, Benjamin.” She demands, refusing to meet his gaze again, knowing she’ll fall even deeper into the trap that is his gorgeous red eyes. “You can just call me Ben.” He states, clearly amused at how embarrassed she is, and she wants to slap his beautiful, irritating face. “I’ll definitely bite you, _though_.” 

She rolls her eyes, wanting him to get it over with, because as much as she hates to admit it, her arousal is only growing by the minute. “Look at me.” He says, his voice deepening to the point where it sounds commanding, and it causes her eyes to widen. This is a side to him she had yet to see, and she finds herself quite liking this assertive attitude. “ _Rey,_ look at me.” He repeats himself, this time grabbing her by her neck so she meets his eyes. 

His brows furrow, and he growls against her neck, letting his own sexual frustration get the best of him. He slowly pulls her top off of her, letting it fall to the ground—like hell is she going to complain about it. He lets his fangs explore her shoulders this time, teasingly letting them prick her skin, but not actually biting her. She groans, mad at the fact that she knows he’s teasing her. 

After a little while, he finally compasses his fangs into her shoulder, making her let out a loud moan. He sucks at her delicate skin, letting his hands explore her body further, and he trails his fingers through the valley between her breasts. She ruts against him, pleasure and euphoria overcoming her every sense of being. He hasn’t even really touched her, and already the both of them feel like they’re reaching some sort of great climax. 

He eventually pulls away from her, licking his lips in a swift and seductive motion, before pressing his forehead against hers once more. 

“May I kiss you, Rey?” He asks, and she nearly chuckles at how ridiculous it is that he’s asking if he can kiss her, despite the fact that he literally sucked her blood. She doesn’t want to admit to herself, but deep down she appreciates his consideration. “Yeah, sure...” She responds quietly, and his smirk returns to his face. 

He grabs her by her chin, pressing his lips against hers. She gradually opens her mouth to let his tongue skilfully explore it, their tongues soon battling for dominance as she grabs him by his face and pulls him closer to her. His strong arms pull her right against his crotch, and it causes both of them to let out joint and strangled moans. 

“You taste sweet here, too.” He says against her lips, biting the lower area of it, which causes her to whimper against his lips. He kisses her again, rougher this time, and she lets herself explore every area of him too. She runs her hands along his arms, against his shoulders and neck, all the way up to his now incredibly messy hair. She won’t admit to herself, but she thinks he’s a rather beautiful creature. 

He very slowly pulls away from her lips, taking the time to look at her. He’s never really been one to fancy a human, but Rey is a complete exception. He’s never seen anything like her, and he admires the softness of her lips, her deep brown eyes that he’d let himself get lost for centuries in, her beautiful hair that she lets down to her hips, and the way she looks at him like she wants him, _needs_ him more than anything—it makes his chest tighten in a way it never has before. 

“ _Rey_...” He whispers against her skin, she feels her hairs stand at the friction his mouth brings about, and he gently kisses all the bite marks he’d left behind. She softens at his touch, and she mentally scolds herself for the way she lets him pull her to his chest, she can hear that he indeed has a heartbeat. 

Ben kisses her one last time, before arising from his bed. “Those marks will heal up in a few hours, so don’t worry about them.” He says as he pours her a drink, and she takes it from him hesitantly. “Have sweet dreams, _my_ dearest Rey. I’ll come check on you in the morning.” He smiles at her, and she shivers at his emphasis on “ _my_ ”. “Oh and, thank you for such a _delightful_ meal.” 

He soon leaves her sitting there, and she takes a shot out of the glass he handed her, then touches her neck, feeling at the marks he left behind. She can still feel his cold fangs burying themselves into her skin, mercilessly devouring her blood, and she _hates_ how she doesn’t hate the feeling at all. She wants to feel him close to her again, so close to the point that both of their bodies collapse into each other, and they come together.

_Rey wants it all_ , wants it from a vampire of all creatures—but she supposes if she can’t have Ben Solo take only one bite from her, then tonight, he can be her one exception too. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve made it all this way, thank you so much for reading! this is my first reylo fic, so I apologise if it isn’t the best. I plan to write more for this pairing in the future because they mean a lot to me and i’ve enjoyed writing them a lot.


End file.
